


Round Trip To Love: Missing Scenes

by Geekygirl24



Category: A Round Trip To Love
Genre: Choking, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, M/M, Missing Scene, Rape, Sex Toys
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-08
Updated: 2020-08-18
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:22:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24614467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Geekygirl24/pseuds/Geekygirl24
Summary: “Xiao Chen.” He murmured, smirking as the other man tensed.How long had he been awake?Good thing he was still tied to the bed.
Relationships: Lu Feng/Xiao Chen
Comments: 4
Kudos: 25





	1. Chapter 1

Lu Feng woke up slowly, letting the light of mid-morning pull him gently out of sleep. Groaning, he stretched out his legs, wriggling his toes in the process. The sheets were cool, sliding across his half-hard erection. His spine cracked as he arched up.

When he reached out, his right hand grazed warm, pliant skin, prompting him to curl up beside the other person.

“Xiao Chen.” He murmured, smirking as the other man tensed.

How long had he been awake?

Good thing he was still tied to the bed.

Letting his fingers explore, Lu Feng stroked over the skin he got to know intimately, committing every inch to memory. Opening his mouth, he leaned over and ran his tongue along the tender line of Xiao Chen’s throat.

“So…” He whispered, “… are you going to behave today, or will I have to punish you again?”

Xiao Chen’s eyes narrowed his anger, lips moving around the gag that Lu Feng had had to force into his mouth after Xiao Chen had tried to bite him.

Sighing wearily, Lu Feng moved to cup Xiao Chen’s cheeks, before running his thumbs over the other man’s nose…. And pressing them together, closing off Xiao Chen’s nostrils. With the gag in his mouth, it was no surprise when Xiao Chen started to struggle.

“I hate hurting you like this.” Lu Feng sighed, letting go as Xiao Chen’s face started to turn red.

Xiao Chen wheezed in a breath the second he was able to, turning his face towards the pillow, refusing to look at Lu Feng.

“Fine…. Go ahead and sulk.” Lu Feng sighed, pushing himself out of bed and heading towards the bathroom. He washed, got dressed and left the room, locking it behind him without a second glance.


	2. Chapter 2

His fingers traced patterns over the red, flushed skin, feeling the welts he’d left behind. Each ridge was another mark of Xiao Chen’s defiance, another remainder as to who was in charge here.

Lu Feng’s eyes darkened at the sight of Xiao Chen suspended from the ceiling like that, legs and arms bound beautifully to display pale skin. There was a ball-gag in Xiao Chen’s mouth, his eyes begging for this to end soon.

Lightly, he dragged the whip over Xiao Chen’s sac, watching as he flinched and started to squirm. He then traced a path up the other’s body, ending at his mid-back.

And then he started using the whip for its’ proper purpose, until he could hear Xiao Chen screaming behind his gag.

Once the other man’s back was crisscrossed with marks that would definitely bruise later, Lu Feng moved away, heading over to the toy chest, pulling out a rather large dildo. Large enough to be painful, but not large enough to damage.

Lu Feng moved back over, dragging the toy over Xiao Chen’s spine, “I wonder if you’ll behave after this?” He stopped at Xiao Chen’s ass, before slapping the toys over the marks left by the whip.

He heard Xiao Chen gasp behind the gag, panting for breath through his nose. Somehow, that turned him on even more, knowing that Xiao Chen was starting to get worked up.

He did it again before, without warning and without preparation, slid the tip of the dildo down to Xiao Chen’s entrance… and shoving it in. Xiao Chen screamed, the sound barely muffled by the gag as Lu Feng continued to press the dildo forwards.

Xiao Chen was clearly in agony, clenching around the toy, but Lu Feng didn’t care.

The other man deserved this.

Purposely, he aimed the toy at Xiao Chen’s sweet spot, hitting it over and over again as the other man’s cock stiffened up.

It didn’t take long before he was moments from cumming.

With his spare hand, he freed his cock from his pants.

“Cum for me Xiao Chen, cum for me.”

And just like that, he did, his release splattering across the floor as he screamed behind the gag. Pulling the toy out, Lu Feng threw it onto the bed, jerking off as he did so, until he tipped over the edge himself, his release joining Xiao Chen’s on the floor.

Shuddering with the final bit of his orgasm, Lu Feng slumped against the wall, glaring over at Xiao Chen.

“Next time, I won’t be so forgiving.”


End file.
